Dark Shadows: 636
A great storm races through Collinwood. A rainless wind which seems to sweep violence all over the great estate. For vengeance has become one man's obsession. And in the basement of this house, he takes his revenge on the man who made him, for he means to kill the girl his enemy loves and in the same grotesque way that his own mate was turned into a skeleton. Episode 636 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Monday, December 2nd, 1968. In this episode, Adam attempts to avenge himself against Barnabas Collins by killing the woman he loves - Victoria Winters. Fortunately, Barnabas arrives in time to save Vicki and Adam retreats to Professor Stokes' house. Meanwhile, Jeff Clark comes to terms with the fact that he is the reincarnation of Peter Bradford and engages in a ritual with Professor Stokes which he hopes will allow Vicki and he to remain together forever. Cast Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: Thayer David. * Closing still: Old House exterior. * This episode was recorded on November 22nd, 1968. * This is the fourth appearance of Betsy Durkin as Victoria Winters. She appeared last in episode 635. She appears next in episode 637. * This is the final appearance of Robert Rodan on Dark Shadows as Adam. He appeared last in episode 635. * This is the final appearance of Eve. She appears as a skeleton only in this episode. Marie Wallace's final role as the character was in episode 633. She also plays Jenny Collins in the "1897 Flashback", beginning with episode 716. Allusions * Adam makes reference to Eric Lang in this episode, in particular to the tape recording that Adam used to listen to, which is where he learned about his connection to Barnabas. Quotes * Adam: Barnabas will suffer the way I have suffered. And you will die the way she died. .... * Adam: Do you know what will happen if you kill me? * Barnabas Collins: I know that something might happen, but I'll take that chance, now shut off the machinery. * Adam: You will revert back to what you were! * Barnabas Collins: What? * Adam: Yes, if I die, you will revert back to what you were. That's what is said on Doctor Lang's tape. And I memorized it! * Barnabas Collins: You're lying. You don't know what you're talking about. * Adam: I don't know what you were, Barnabas, but I know you don't want me to die! .... * Julia Hoffman: Shall I make plans for the rest of the night, too? Shall I find Willie? Shall I tell him to bring a coffin to this room? A coffin that you may need at sunrise? Because that's the risk you're taking, Barnabas. .... * Adam: I want to die. * Professor Stokes: To be sure, that death is no better than life, so don't look forward to it. .... * Professor Stokes: So you learned to turn away. Never to let anyone see you cry. You've grown civilized very quickly. Home Video * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 (Disc 3) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 67) See also External Links ----